Conventional gas turbine engines comprise a turbine section, such as a high pressure turbine section. For instance, the high pressure turbine section may include one or more turbine disks coupled to each other to form a disk pack. Because the disk pack rotates within the engine at high speeds, the disk pack may be rotationally balanced to reduce vibration.
Rotating components such as high pressure turbine disk stacks are typically balanced using individual balancing weights riveted to a cover that is coupled to one of the disks of the disk stack. Improved systems for balancing rotating components, such as high pressure turbine disk stacks, may be beneficial.